


Experiment

by Jelliebean71



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, I was like, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no, stop with the Tony feels, super philosophical at points, this is supposed to be plotless, tonycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelliebean71/pseuds/Jelliebean71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP but it turned out getting really deep at points soo (no pun intended) (or maybe there was a pun intended)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qouinette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qouinette/gifts).



> Please don't kill me for slaughtering these ships.  
> I almost didn't post this I hate it so much.

Steve was thoroughly confused. It was obvious that they were different people, but the resemblance was startling. Two different versions of Tony Stark stood in front of him.

His Tony looked completely befuddled. He kept staring at the other him and was leaning towards him curiously. The other Tony held his hand out to Steve, so he took it and shook it with a firm grip.

“Hello. I’m Tony Stark from Earth-616. I was transported here by Doctor Reed Richards because of an accident in his lab. I’m sure he’ll find a way to bring me back soon.” The other Tony grinned – Steve had to think of something else to call him – and threw his arm around Steve’s Tony. “Tell me about yourself.”

Tony stood there in silence and looked as if he would faint at any second. Of course the horny teenaged part of his mind would kick in as another version of himself was touching him. All he could think about were the different things he could be doing to his alternate self. He could finally be able to see what it was like when he moaned or kissed Steve or reached an orgasm. He would just be watching a slightly taller, slightly different featured version of himself do these things.

“Hey Steve, would you like to conduct an experiment? Only if you’re up to it.” Tony turned his body towards the other Tony under the arm on his shoulder and looked up through his eyelashes. He teasingly licked his lips and turned his eyes to Steve. He could see the wheels turning in Steve’s mind and could tell that he knew exactly what he was planning.

“Only if he wants.” Steve mumbled. Steve would do anything for Tony right now, as long as Tony kept looking at him like that. And it did help that Tony had asked for permission.

Tony took that as his cue to lean up kiss the join of neck and shoulder in front of him. The other Tony (and Tony was going to start referring to him as Stark, now, because he kept confusing himself) tilted his head back and sighed, so Tony moved his hands to the silk black tie that Stark was wearing and loosened it.

“Why don’t we take this elsewhere, huh?” Tony whispered into Stark’s ear. He licked the lobe before he slipped his hand into one of Stark’s and grabbed Steve’s wrist, dragging them both to the bedroom that Steve and Tony currently shared.

When they got there, he moved them all to the bed. Steve began stripping, so both of the other Tonys began to as well. Stark was the first to disrobe, so he sat on the bed and watched the other two finish undressing. When they finished as well, Tony pushed Steve on top of Stark.

“Kiss.” He demanded. Steve leaned over and kissed Tony first, trying to push all of the love he could into such a simple gesture. Tony seemed to calm down a bit as Steve leaned back and kissed Stark. Stark leaned into the kiss and pulled Steve more firmly on top of him. He circled his arms around Steve’s neck as the kiss got deeper, tongues sliding together roughly as they really started to put on a show. Stark bucked his hips up and they both groaned as their cocks touched. Steve started grinding down against Stark after that until they both heard a groan. Steve lifted his head up and slowed his movements to slightly jerky motions.

“C’mere baby. Tony, come here and kiss me.” Tony perked up from where he was sliding his palm against his fully erect cock and maneuvered himself so he was on his back next to Stark. His hand migrated to Stark’s torso as Steve leaned in to kiss him. He slid his knuckles up the defined abs of the man next to him, then reached down with his other hand to grip his own erection. He slid his tongue into Steve’s mouth as his hand crawled further down his cock until he was sliding over his balls, a light brush of the pads on his fingertips. He gasped as his hand reached his hole, just skimming his fingers over the pucker. He pushed slightly when he ran them over it again, applying just the barest amount of pressure to spread the tight ring of muscle before he groaned out, “Lube.”

Steve moved away to retrieve it from their “drawer of sex supplies” and slid back onto the bed. Tony and Stark were kissing now, a mess of lips and spit and tongues as Tony rubbed his fingers over his hole. He was aching for it, his ass clenching with the need to be filled. Steve moved to the side and slicked up his fingers, deciding to prepare Tony himself, as Tony was otherwise occupied at the moment.

Tony gasped at the first touch of slick against his twitching hole, stilling for a moment as he adjusted to the two fingers Steve had placed inside of him. Steve twisted his hand around so he had full access to Tony’s prostate and pushed against it as hard as he could at such an awkward angle. Stark took notice and rolled to Tony’s other side, mouthing at Tony’s collarbone and sliding his hand across sweat-slicked abs. Steve moved to rest against Tony’s side and mouthed at his shoulder while shoving his fingers into the moaning man below him. When he felt Tony was ready enough, he motioned for Stark to lube up a finger and slide it in alongside his other two. Tony moaned at the stretch, the angle of the other finger causing his asshole to stretch even farther open for them as he cried out. He gripped Stark’s hair as they fucked him with their fingers. After Stark had added another finger, Tony felt he was ready enough so he squirmed away from them and pushed Stark on his back. He gripped Stark’s cock and positioned it so he sunk down to the hilt as he squatted down. He moved his knees to either side of Stark’s hips and tangled his fingers into Stark’s soft black hair.

Tony lifted his hips and they both groaned. Steve leaned in to grip Tony’s cock and slid his hand up and down the shaft as Tony fucked himself on Stark’s cock. On a particularly hard downward thrust, Tony hit his prostate and a burst of precome dribbled down Steve’s fingers. Stark fucked vigorously into Tony, then flipped them over when he felt he didn’t have enough control over the motions. Steve’s hand was lost to Tony as they fucked, wild and unrelenting and so perfect. Their movements were synchronized in such a way that can only be achieved with someone who knows you more than you know yourself, which Tony had only ever experienced with Steve. It was touching to be able to be with two people that knew him inside and out, two people that he could bare himself to and not worry about what they would think.

Stark was the one who came first. His face scrunched up in pleasure and his head tipped back, the fingers in his hair keeping it mostly in place as his hips twitched forward through the aftershocks.

“Isn’t he beautiful? He looks just like you do when I fuck you into the mattress, or against a wall. His toes are curled, he has that little wrinkle where his eyebrows are scrunched up-” Steve brushed his knuckles against the referenced spot and the skin immediately relaxed “-and he made the most delicious groan, don’t you think?” Steve quickly jacked his hand up and down Tony’s cock and waited patiently for Tony to reach his release. Tony came when Stark slipped out of him, come dripping out of his hole as it tensed up and he came all over Steve’s hand.

Steve pulled back after a moment and rested his head against Tony’s shoulder as he gripped his own cock, finally doing something for himself. He silently panted against Tony’s shoulder as he chased his own release. Stark swatted his hand away and placed his mouth in its place. He enthusiastically sucked the dick in his mouth and swallowed it to the root. It wasn’t very long until Steve reached down and tapped Stark’s shoulder, warning him that he was going to come. Stark shrugged him off and slid down again, taking Steve’s length like a pro and swallowing all of his come, then lifting his head. He made his way back over to Tony and they kissed, sharing the taste of Steve as their tongues slid against each other.

When they had settled down and lay under the covers with Tony squished between Steve and Stark, Tony thought about how lucky he was that Steve had let him have this moment. Tony sighed in contentment and snuggled into Steve’s chest with Stark nuzzling his face into Tony’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a shitty writer.


End file.
